The Prophecy
by Clace-Percabeth-fangirl
Summary: Set after 'The City of Lost Souls', Clary finds out about a prophecy that could change her world... Meanwhile Raphael is planning something.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prophecy**

**Introduction**

_For the one who fell in love with the wrong person, through love and war, his fate will worsen. The one who loves him with all their heart, will have a problem that could push them apart. But if they use the Angel Raziel's sword, their fate may still have time to be restored._

**Chapter one**

"Are you still mad at me" Jace asked Alec who was leaning against the wall, a sullen look on his face, "No, although I still think that you should've waited for me."

Jace sighed in frustration. So Alec **was **angry at him. He was about to retort when Isabelle said with a glittering smile, "Boys, boys, life is too short to argue".

The lift came to a stop on the ground floor of the institute. The doors clanged open revealing a muddy, but surprisingly beautiful Clary.

Clary's hand immediately jumped to adjust her hair when she saw Jace. "What happened?!" yelped Jace running out of the lift to see if she was okay. He grabbed her arms, "Clary what happened? Are you okay? Do you need an _iratze_? Water? Maybe a -"

Jace was cut short as Clary freed her arms and embraced in a tight hug, "I'm fine, although Taki's isn't out of the question?"

Jace nodded and held her close still not reassured. The last few weeks had not been the best and it was all Jace could do to let Clary out of his sight. He was about to let go of her when Clary jumped away from him in shock. _Oh the heavenly fire... I forgot_ he thought to himself. He was still getting used to being accidentally burn people through his touch, although he was managing to control it. He remembered Alex and Isabelle and turned towards the institute door and headed out into the sunlight of the day.

Simon was about to turn the corner into his street, when something caught his eye. Something, no _someone_ that looked strangely like Raphael, his sire (also known as the head vampire of the clan), but it couldn't possibly be him, it was daylight. He was about to go investigate when he felt a buzz in his pocket; a text message from Izzy:

MEET AT TAKI'S? Isabelle xoxoxo

He turned back to where he was sure he had seen Raphael, but seeing nothing out of the usual headed in the opposite direction down the road.

"Here comes Simon" Isabelle noted as the doors to Taki's opened with a bang, bringing a gust of wind into the restaurant. Simon took a seat, with a nod of the head to both Jace and Alec and a hug to Clary and Isabelle.

"What brings you here mundane?" Jace asked with a grin. Both Isabelle and Clary hit him on the shoulder.

Simon however smiled coolly, "nothing much, how about you angel boy?"

He could have pulled it off for anyone, but Clary (who had known his for like ever) knew there was something bothering him, "Simon, what's wrong?"

He turned to look at her and his smile faltered, "It's just, I think I saw Raphael" he took a shaky breath, "but he was in the sunlight."

Whatever he reaction he was expecting it wasn't this. Jace jumped up, a serious look on his face and dashed out of the restaurant without a moment's explanation.

"Jace!" Clary jumped to her feet and called to his back as it retreated around the corner of the street.

She turned to look at Isabelle who said, "Clary, he's fine just don't do anything rash okay. He'll come back if for anyone, you."

Clary's shoulders were tensed. Would Jace still come back to her when he found out what she was about to do? Or would he leave her? _No_ Clary thought to herself, she had to do this, for Jace, for the prophecy, it may hurt people along the way, but it was the only way.

**A/N: I hope that was okay for a first story? I need as much feedback as possible, so feel free to respond =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Jace ran through torrents of people looking for Raphael, but could see no sign of him. Why was Raphael in the sunlight? Something strange was going on and if it was what Jace thought it was, this wasn't good. Jace had just hoped for a few weeks of a normal life with Clary, well as normal as life can be when you have heavenly fire inside you, but apparently it was not to be. Jace looked around once more searching for a sign, anything. Seeing nothing he turned around in haste and slowly walked back towards Taki's.

Clary was sitting in the chair, staring at the table, her shoulders tensed. She thought about the dream she'd had the night before. Angel Raziel was there, giving her a warning; telling her a prophecy. She remembered watching him speak, but not properly hearing him. What she'd heard him say was strange. He'd said:

_For the one who fell in love with the wrong person,_

_Through love and war__his fate will worsen._

_The one, who loves him with all their heart,_

_will have to fix a problem by pushing them apart –_

Then without warning Raziel was gone and replaced by words; 3 words. I am coming, the last words that Sebastian had said before he fled. This was no coincidence. The prophecy and Sebastian were connected, they had to be. But the question was how were they connected? The prophecy was talking about Jace of course, that was obvious:

'_For the one who fell in love with the wrong person'._

The Seelie Queen had many times asked him if he'd fallen in love with the wrong person before, but how was this connected to the Prophecy? As for the other lines, they made perfect sense. Clary knew what she had to do as much as it would hurt her, as much as it would hurt Jace, she had to do it. The prophecy had to be fulfilled. The door's of the restaurant opened and in walked Jace, his hair looking perfect as usual. Clary stood up, leaving Isabelle at the table and walked towards him.

Clary walked up to Jace and placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating against her hand as his warmth spread through to her fingers.

"Jace" she started, "can we talk?"

Jace looked into her green eyes as she looked into his golden eyes and softly smiled. Clary looked away _I won't cry_ she thought to herself.

She took a deep breath, "Jace, I think we should stop seeing each other. I'm sorry."Her voice broke as she walked away from Jace.

Jace ran after her and grabbed her arm, "No please wait Clary." She could hear the hurt in his voice, "I love you Clary, and if something is wrong we can work this out Clary, please."

How she would love to take back her words and hug Jace, tell him everything was going to be alright.

"No Jace, it's not you, it's me. It just that, that I- I – I've fallen for someone else. Don't call me please." Without waiting for a reply, Clary slid her arm out of Jace's hand and walked away. This time Jace did not try and stop her.

A/N: I know I haven't written anything in a while, I have been so busy in school! Holidays soon though, so I should have some new stories coming up. Not my best chapter though. I am still hoping to improve my writing skills.


End file.
